Nunca Fue Perfecto
by cris-Evans-snape
Summary: despues d la batalla final en hogwarts,harry encuentra una carta de su madre pidiendo perdon,Porque?entra y averigualo. nunk fue perfecto


La Carta

Hii zt z un FF aii wno sé q el titulo no ta ooohh q weno pro bah!no c me ocurrio maz nah.

Disclaimer- nada me prtenec OkD. wno ia mpiesemozz

Mira…sus cosas stan intactas…-dcia kbizbajo un chico alto, pelinegro y ojiverde, con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Asi es. Ese era Harry Potter, el gran vencedor, que mató a Voldemort y a sus seguidores, pero que le costo la vida de muxos…

Soy un estúpido!Un descerebrado un idiota!cmo pud!-se grito a si mismo-

No! Harry no digas eso!-hablo una castaña con voz aguda y llorosa- el jamás se hubiera negado..el murio horonablemente..-dijo diciendo esto ultimo acompañado d unas cuantas lagrimas-

Como puedes hablarme!dbrias odiarme! X mi culpa se murio!...no debí decirle nunk q cuidara esa área…no pnc en lo peligroso q cria para él…pero el me dio un sí directo y firme…el se la jugaria x mi…y perdio la batalla

Harry!harry!-dijo hermione alzando la voz- no fue tu culpa…no pudo morir d la mejor forma q salvando a su mejor amigo…dja d culparte q si el stuviera aqi n st preciso momnto t golpearía Potter!

Harry agachó la kbza..c sentia avergonzado…

Todos vamos a xtrañarlo Ok?, Ron..ron fue lo mejor q pudo habrme pasado en la vida…si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso ants..-hermione no aguantó mas y rompio en llanto y harry se acercó y la abrazó-

Mira…el anillo…el horrocrux qe Dumbledore encontro y qe le debilitó la mano…ranas de chocolate…su escencia sigue aqi

Harry levantando y husmeando mas cosas de Dumbledore, se encontró con un pergamino viejo y amarillento,mas sin embargo el pergamino brillaba x si solo, esto a harry le atrajo muxo y abrio el prgamino.

_Querido James:_

_Sé qe para cuando leas esto talves esté muerta, pero es necesario que lo sepas, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo llevarme el secreto a al tumba, tienes qe saber lo que realmente pasó…_

Era el 7mo año para Lily Evans, trminaria hogwarts y haria muxos planes y aunque era apenas principio de año, ella staba ansiosa x lo que venia x dlante.

Harry leía con atención la susodicha carta.

_Todo empesó ese dia…cuando le hiciste una broma…_

En la tarde, ia todos se abian nterado de la wena nueva. James le izo otra trastada a Severus; cojio su librillo se pociones i este al buskrlo cayo n una trampa dnd qedo tndido n el aire semidesnudo.

Ennervate-dijo una voz femenina-JAMES POTTER!xq eres tan creido e ignorante, parásito!-dijo Lily Evans mientras le buskba las ropas a Severus. Al principio se puso teso, pero al ver q la pelirroja no iba a dsistir de ayudarle le dejó.

Esta rapidamente c levanto y se fueron rapidamente.

No tnias xq- alcanzó a dcir severus –

No imxta, james es solo un idiota creido-dijo lily con una sonrisa

Ers la primera persona qe sta d acuerdo conmigo en algo,eso no c oie todos los diaz

Hehe ia ves-respondio ella-

_Poco a poco nos fuimos acerkndo, nos ayudabamos con las clases, nos hicimos amigos, algo insólito ya que el era un slytherin, reservado y callado, pero era d Slytherin y io bien era un Gryffindor. D salida una relación sin futuro_

…Jajajajajajaj ay x favor, pero igual siempre ai q tener un poqito de todo, pero si es algo aburrida…pero soi la unica q no me duermo en su clase! Dbrian darme un premio-reia una pelirroja-

Ah pues io tampoco me duermo, no ers la únik

_Y acerkndo mas…_

…Recuerda que fue en 1767 Lily-dcia con neciedad Severus-

_No teniamos la formalidad de los apellidos, entre nosotros usabamos cualquier seudónimo_

Ven sentémonos-dijo lily- ayy xq no me lo puedo grabar!!

Mira-dijo severus y le enseño la hoja y dibujo casi un garabato-no lo mires asi, pero debes dsglosarlo:-dije severus acercandosele un poco mas-

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo miré asi, cuando en su habitat natural mire su alma a traves de sus ojos, Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando deje en 2do plano mis estudios para ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando por primera ves me deje llevar por esas sensaciones provocadas por las llamadas hormonas, Recuerdo muy bien que el me contstó con la misma manera, con curiosidad, con confusion pero todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaron como un soplo de viento, nos djamos llevar en ese acto indescriptible, acto que dio principio a algo maravilloso, prohibido y que nunca me perdonaré…_

**Hermione miró d forma xtraña a harry, harry estaba con los ojos salidos, con la boca abierta, en total impresión**

**Harry? Te pasa algo? Que dice en ese pergamino?-pregunto hermione con algo de miedo-**

**Ahh e ehh mi..i…. mi madr.e.. mi madre…li…ly…mi madre…cuando estaba en, en…en 7mo…se…se be…- harry tartamudeaba al xtremo-**

**Harry tranquilizate,dime qe leist-le dijo hermione apoyando un brazo en su hombro-**

**Lily…Mi madre, en su 7mo año…se ha besado con Snape!!!**

**-----------------,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-----------------------,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,--------------**

**Wno pipol ai ta l primer chap. ia sabn d lo qe tratará…pero se pondra weno!!**

**DEJEN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**

**S !!**


End file.
